List of Final Bosses
Final bosses in Dungeicka are claimed to be the most powerful beings, some of them lived one thousand years, some trapped in the labyrinth form of Dungeicka. Some have dark transformations known as a Shadow Beast, the following is a list of final bosses from the main series Dungeicka games and it's spin-off games. Spoilers Ahead. Dungeicka: Origins The final boss of ''Dungeicka: Origins'' is Existor The Creator. Igor Knightus has come a long way through Dungeicka so he could be the one to defeat him and stop him from consuming Dungeicka. The final battle begins right next to the active volcano of Mount Endoris, Igor unleashes all of his powers on him to take him out, the weakened Existor than takes the powers from the lava coming out of Mount Endoris and it makes him turn into a more metallic form of himself. This is where the fight gets a bit tougher as he unleashes new attacks that are more devastating, but this form doesn't become much of a problem for Igor and he still ends up defeating him, but not for good. Existor than absorbs the entire moon of Neerus and he transforms into his true god form which is the evil reincarnation of The Creator of the stronghold of Dungeicka itself. they fight the most intense battle ever fought in Dungeicka yet until one becomes victorious, Igor fought till the very end and he managed to defeat the god Existor for good, he than became a hero spoken of in legend. ''Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom The final boss of [[Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom|''Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom]] is King Cyverax. When Paltaur and friends find him in his castle in the forbidden kingdom Dortane, he then merges into his dragon partner Shaderox to become his true Shadow Beast form, Shaderox-Supreme which is also the demon dragon that made Paltaur go on his quest in the first place, he grabs Princess Mercelia and takes her up to the castle roof. Paltaur and the others than go up with them and the real final battle begins to rescue Princess Mercelia, overthrow Cyverax from his throne, and save Dungeicka! ''Dungeicka II: Paltaur's Quest The final boss of [[Dungeicka II: Paltaur's Quest|''Dungeicka II: Paltaur's Quest]] is Commander Dredgus, the commander of the Cyetra army. When Paltaur and friends find him in his cyborg unit creating laboratory, Dredgus locks on to a full assault against the heroes but they manage to beat him down pretty well. Not much after they weaken him is when he assembles his super cybertronic-mech suit to make him into what he calls the Death Machine also called Dredgon. Dungeicka II-2: Realm of Arbradon The final boss of the side game Dungeicka II-2: Realm of Arbradon is the robot dragon Cyndra. When Ciphero enters her nest deep within Drakaina Depths, Cyndra unleashes her true power against his. Ciphero fights the dragon until he is able to pull off his most powerful dark magic ability, Absolute Darkness; this than activates Cyndra to go into full burst mode. ''Dungeicka III: Grantaur's Demise The final boss of [[Dungeicka III: Grantaur's Demise|''Dungeicka III: Grantaur's Demise]] is Lord Grantham himself, the main threat of the whole First Trilogy, the party fights him in his Grand Tower where they use all there powers they have learned throughout their journey. After they do a good amount of damage to him is when he reveals his biggest secret by transforming into his Shadow Beast form, Grantaur, the most powerful Minotaur creature said to exist, than the real final battle begins to rid Dungeicka of evil once and for all! Spoilers end here. Category:Plot